


“Get the fuck into bed!”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bickering, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Room, Silly, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Taka tries to get his boyfriends to go to bed.[Prompt 19: “I will not repeat what I just said.”]





	“Get the fuck into bed!”

Mondo and Chihiro are wonderful boyfriends, and Taka feels so much safer in this horrible place with them by his side, but… would it be too much to ask for them to follow the rules? It is currently 10:05pm and, other than Taka, nobody is attempting to go to bed.

“Why are neither of you in bed yet?” he says.

“All three of us can’t fit in there, Taka,” Mondo says.

Mondo sits up, smiling as he rubs his eyes. “Chill, bro. We’ll come to bed soon.”

“No you won’t,” Taka says. “We all agreed we would settle after the night time announcement. You agreed and I laid it out, which makes it a rule.”

“That’s a stretch.”

Taka sighs. “It’s still a rule. And we have to follow rules.”

“Even ones we set ourselves?”

“Yes, bro,” he says, stifling a yawn.

“Sorry, Taka. I’ll be done soon,” Chihiro mumbles.

“I will not repeat what I just said,” Taka says. “Just, please, come to bed. You need to sleep. And we need to follow the rules.”

“Seriously, bro, chill,” Mondo says.

“Yeah, we’ll be done soon,” Chihiro says, smiling.

Taka sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Just how can he make these two obey the rules? Perhaps, resorting to crude language might do the trick.

“Chihiro, Mondo,” he says. “Get the fuck into bed!”

Chihiro gasps and they both stare at him. And, at once, Mondo and Chihiro burst out laughing.

“Shit, bro, that was fucking hilarious!” Mondo howls, slapping Taka on the shoulder and kissing his forehead.

“Taka, you swore,” Chihiro giggles, blushing. “That was so funny.”

But, as they giggle about his little outburst, his boyfriends get onto their futon.

It worked.

Well, now he knows how to make these two obey the rules: just swear.


End file.
